


garlic bread and bended knee

by the_problem_with_stardust



Series: Roommates [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, College Student Stiles, Cooking, Grad Student Laura, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Roommates, Sappy, cooking together, like woah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 05:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12292269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_problem_with_stardust/pseuds/the_problem_with_stardust
Summary: He meant to wait until after they were done with dinner, maybe go for a walk or up to the roof to pretend they could see the stars. But Derek can’t stand it anymore. He slides out of his seat and to his knees by Stiles’ chair.Comprehension dawns on his boyfriend’s face. “Oh you jerk!”





	garlic bread and bended knee

The door sticks. It has since Laura moved in and neither she nor Stiles have bothered to get it fixed. Stiles looks up from whatever he’s stirring on the stove, a blinding grin on his lips. And just like that, Derek feels all of his nervousness fade away.

He sets the bag of tomatoes down on the counter top that’s already crowded with too many ingredients and slides behind his boyfriend. “Smells good.” The pot is bubbling with some sort of cream sauce and there’s a bowl of fresh noodles nearby.

Stiles leans back against him and hums. “I got Laura to let us have the apartment tonight. But she just texted and said we have to go to brunch with her tomorrow.”

“Sounds like a reasonable compromise.”

The oven beeps and Derek steps away so Stiles can pull out a cooking sheet laden with garlic bread.

“Need help?”

Stiles slips the oven mitts off of his hands. “There’s wine in the fridge, if you want to get that out.”

Derek complies, searching through drawers until he comes across a corkscrew. Laura and Stiles swear up and down that they have an organizational system. It just makes zero sense.

He’s pouring the wine into glasses when Stiles stops to drop a kiss onto his shoulder. “I got a cheesecake for dessert.”

“Still not gonna bake for me?”

Stiles stays where he is, face tucked into Derek’s neck. “Nah, I’m leaving all the baking to you.”

Which is fair. Derek’s father runs a bakery and Derek is the only one of his siblings who has shown any promise. Plus he enjoys it.

“I still don’t know how Laura missed out on the cooking genes.” Stiles muses, reaching over to turn off the oven.

Laura’s a chemist, so it _really_ doesn’t make sense. Well, other than: “It’s too tame for her. There’s no chance of something exploding.”

“Clearly she hasn’t tried cooking with me.”

Derek groans. “Can we please stop talking about my sister?”

“Got something else on your mind?” Stiles’ smirk is deadly.

“Just you.” Derek crowds him against the counter, kissing the smirk off his face. Living on opposite sides of the country means they don’t get to do this enough.

They’re interrupted by the timer on Stiles’ phone. He grins and wiggles out from between Derek and the counter. “We’ll get back to that later.”

Derek rolls his eyes. They finish putting the food onto plates, setting it out on the tiny table. Salad, pasta, garlic bread, wine. It’s a pretty good spread.

Stiles hooks his ankle around Derek’s and launches into a story about one of his professors. Derek watches him, looking forward to the day when they can live in the same state. But Stiles has decided to stay in New York to finish a one year Master’s degree and Derek is supposed to get promoted at the architectural firm he works at back in Beacon Heights.

“Hey.” Stiles’ gentle voice pulls him out of his head. “Where’d you go?”

Derek reaches across the table and catches one of Stiles’ hands. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

He meant to wait until after they were done with dinner, maybe go for a walk or up to the roof to pretend they could see the stars. But Derek can’t stand it anymore. He slides out of his seat and to his knees by Stiles’ chair.

Comprehension dawns on his boyfriend’s face. “Oh you jerk!”

Derek blinks, but Stiles is already out of his seat and across the room, diving behind the screened off section that hides his bed from the rest of the apartment. He emerges with his own small box. “I was gonna ask first.”

The cold feeling of dread that started to build at Stiles’ words dissipates at the happy look on his face.

Derek gets to his feet and catches Stiles by the waist. He kisses him, leaving them both breathless after he pulls away. “Ask me.”

Stiles doesn’t kneel. Instead, he links his hands with Derek’s and looks him in the eyes. “Derek Samuel Hale, I have been in love with you since you thought I was dating your sister.”

Derek raises an eyebrow.

“Oh right. No mentioning Laura.” Stiles clears his throat. “This past year has been the best one of my life so far, and it was because you were in it. I don’t want to imagine a future without you in it, so would you please marry me?”

After pretending to think about it, Derek accepts. “Well, only because you said please.”

Stiles laughs so hard, tears sparkle in his eyes. “I can’t believe my finance is an asshole.”

“Does that mean you don’t want this?” Derek holds up the ring box.

Stiles snatches it out of his hands. “No. It’s mine. No takebacks.”

“Wow. I can’t wait to tell this story to the grandkids.”

“Grandkids.” Stiles repeats, face soft. Derek just has to kiss him again.

**Author's Note:**

> i do believe this is the sappiest thing ive ever written  
> brunch the next day should be fun :)
> 
> Come say hello on [tumblr!](https://theproblemwithstardust.tumblr.com)


End file.
